Inversión
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: Rivaille trata de quitarse de encima a un mocoso enamorado... ¿qué mejor forma que llevándolo a un prostíbulo a que se haga hombrecito? Esto puede salirle algo caro, pero esperemos que su inversión valga la pena. Fic de sólo tres capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Inversión**

.

.

.

Había una vez, un Erencito sentado en un pajar, cuando de pronto, apareció un Rivaille y se lo llevó para un prostíbulo.

Y este es el comienzo de una historia llena de angustia, aventura, romance y humor… ok, no, este relato no tenía nada de esos complementos de cuento de hadas, muy por el contrario, comienza con un tembloroso y asustado Eren.

- ¿Q-que a dónde vamos? – preguntó el castaño con voz aguda.

- A hacerte hombrecito – decretó tranquilamente el sargento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su superior - ¡¿Está hablando en serio?!

- Claro – respondió el pelinegro sin aflojar el agarre en la muñeca de Eren y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta las caballerizas.

- P-pe-pero… - ni siquiera hallaba una manera coherente de expresar su desconcierto.

- Escucha, entiendo tu confusión, yo también pasé por esa etapa de querer experimentar, por eso me decidí y te haré el favor. Y tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

- ¿Eh? – ahora se sentía más aturdido… ¿de qué carajos estaba hablando el heichou? ¿etapa? ¿confusión? ¿WTF?

- Vamos, no hay que ser un geniecillo para darse cuenta – le recriminó, la irritación escapando en cada sílaba –se nota como a tres kilómetros de distancia que tienes una fijación "muy peculiar" por mí – aclaró al tiempo que se detenía, justo en la entrada del establo.

Eren sólo pudo abrir la boca en forma de O y sentir como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se aglutinaba en sus mejillas, a tal punto que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas.

- ¿O pensabas que quedárteme mirando fijamente, con la baba casi cayéndosete de la boca era muy disimulado? – dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda y ponía la montura a los caballos.

- N-no pensé que… - tartamudeó – Y-yo no…

- Está bien, como dije, es algo normal a tu edad… tiendes a confundir admiración con algo más, después de todo, son sentimientos muy similares.

- N-no, es que usted no entiende, yo si… - pero fue acallado con la turbia y potente mirada de Rivaille.

- Tranquilo – repitió con firmeza – ya dije que no lo divulgaré por ahí, así que guarda silencio y sólo sígueme.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, es en serio! – medio gritó sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando la orden del sargento – y-yo si… quiero decir… – bajó su vista al suelo, armándose de valor y levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos del mayor – heichou, no estoy confundido, estoy seguro, yo lo a… - pero no fue capaz de acabar su oración ya que fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y halado con fuerza hasta quedar a tan solo diez centímetros del sargento.

- No – escupió aquella palabra con veneno – No te atrevas a decirlo. – había sido muy paciente hasta ahora y no iba a permitir que una frase tan vergonzosa escapara de manera tan despreocupada de los labios de un mocoso. ¿Quién se creía? ¡Qué sabía él de la vida! Esas eran sus hormonas hablando, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las gilipolleces de un renacuajo sin experiencia.

- … - Eren se había quedado callado, con la mirada oscura y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Estaba totalmente indignado. El heichou le había privado de expresar sus sentimientos; es decir, si hubiera seguido, habría acabado confesándosele al mayor ahí mismo, y luego, más que seguro, habría querido meter su cabeza en un agujero en la tierra. Siempre era así de impulsivo y después no sabía qué hacer… pero ese era SU problema, porque eran SUS sentimientos, de SU corazón… el sargento lo estaba mirando a menos, como si se tratase de un niño encaprichado que no sabe qué quiere…

Aquel lapsus de incómoda nada acabó cuando Rivaille soltó la camisa de Eren y procedió a montar a su caballo.

- Apresúrate. – mandó.

El castaño, con rabia contenida y aguantando lo mejor posible las lágrimas, obedeció en total mudez y pronto emprendieron el camino al pueblo a trote suave.

Eren no entendía nada. Para empezar, nunca pensó ser tan obvio en cuanto a su enamoramiento por el sargento… ¡Vamos, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que era amor hace poco!

Todo inició de forma tan extraña, desde el auténtico pavor después de la paliza que recibió en el juicio, hasta la admiración cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pelinegro era un hombre amable y confiable a pesar de su aspecto más bien frío e insensible. Todas estas cosas, las fue descubriendo a medida que convivía con él y observaba esos pequeños detalles, analizándolos… y así la situación fue cambiando y esa fijación pasó a ser algo más… fuerte…

Empezó a percatarse de más pormenores de su superior, desde su aspecto físico, tan formidable, los abdominales marcados aún a través del uniforme… y también de sus manías, como la obsesión por la limpieza, la forma en la que su tono de voz cambiaba, tan mínimamente, de acuerdo a su humor, el brillo de sus ojos que expresaba lo que su rostro no, la forma en la que su cabello se mecía con el viento, todo. Y así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que una tarde peculiarmente calurosa, mientras vagaba, su único día de descanso, por el bosque, se encontró con el heichou, entrenando solo… sólo con pantalones. Y fue un deleite. Y fue adictivo. Y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Degustándolo, saboreando cada detalle, cada músculo tensarse y cada gota de sudor recorrer ese torso hasta perderse en aquel molesto pedazo de tela blanco que ocultaba el restante del cuerpo del sargento.

Y mientras se hallaba perdido en aquel pensar, su entrepierna latió. Y allí fue cuando todo cobró sentido y al fin tomó conciencia de lo que sentía y pensaba. Que aquello no era normal, no era simple. Y la prueba de aquel hecho se hallaba en medio de sus piernas, en forma de una potente erección ocasionada por una simple imagen: Rivaille ejercitándose.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que "desahogó tensión" con Rivaille en mente. Y también fue la primera en la que lloró, de frustración, de felicidad, de tristeza, de desconcierto… porque estaba seguro que no iba a quedar allí, que no estaba confundido, que no se arrepentía. Porque a la corta edad de 15 años se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de quien no debía.

Y por eso mismo volvió a la realidad y dejó toda su molestia, irritación y frustración fluir. Hervía de ira pura.

Afianzó más firmemente las correas de su caballo e irguió la cabeza. Podía ver la espalda del sargento, tan elegante cabalgando a un par de metros más adelante… y a él tan poco le importaba eso ahora, sólo deseaba poder tirarle una piedra y desquitarse… ¡Ah, si tan solo pudiera!

- Agh… – se le escapó un gruñido mientras se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó el mayor al tiempo que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

- Nada, señor… sólo estoy algo impaciente- bueno, pensó Eren, al menos si lo iban a obligar a verse enrollado con una de esas señoritas multifuncionales de profesión dudosa, él también podría avivarse y cuando ya estuvieran dentro del cuarto, amablemente decirle a la chica que no estaba interesado y que sólo dejaran pasar el tiempo… claro que ese plan no podía comentarlo en voz alta, porque sino el heichou era capaz de obligarlo a tener sexo en su presencia… si, mejor guardar las apariencias y hacerse el interesado.

Por su parte, el pelinegro alzó una ceja. Vaya que el mocoso era bipolar; hace tan poco se mostraba tan rehuso a hacerse hombrecito y ahora hasta impaciente estaba…

- Han de ser las hormonas… – murmuró para sí mismo.

Cabalgaron por alrededor de hora y media, hasta que bordeando las ocho de la noche, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

Es una especie de alojamiento, con un establo, dejaron los caballos. Al parecer, el camino hasta la zona roja debía hacerse a pie y ése era el único lugar que alquilaba espacios* para dejar a sus corceles.

Poco después el heichou se abría paso a través de las calles, con agilidad y un sentido de la orientación que hacían pensar a Eren que el hombre era un cliente asiduo del dichoso prostíbulo.

Cuando entraron en lo que vendría a ser el barrio rojo, el pelinegro alentó su andar hasta ir a la misma altura del menor.

- Eren – le llamó suavemente.

- ¿Sí? - respondió el castaño.

- No me hagas quedar mal.

- ¿Uh?

Pero no pudo llevar más allá sus dudas ya que se detuvieron frente a un extraño local rojo. Ni bien pararon, fueron rodeados por tres diferentes mujeres que pasaron olímpicamente de Eren y se concentraron más bien en coquetear y toquetear a Rivaille.

El castaño sintió su estómago arder y su boca sabor a bilis. Era realmente una patada metafórica en las bolas ver a esa panda de mujerzuelas (nunca antes tan literal el término) insinuársele a su superior.

_¡¿Pero qué estoy pensado?! ¡Es su trabajo después de todo! _Se percató y se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, aunque entendía que ese era el oficio de las señoritas, los celos eran inevitables. Procuró entretenerse con su alrededor. Aquel lugar era por demás llamativo, las aceras eran amplias y la calle estrecha, los locales eran coloridos y se mostraban atractivos, había también varios puestos donde se servía, supuso, sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Gente de toda clase iba y venía. Pudo divisar varias féminas que paseaban de aquí por allá con provocativos yukatas, dejando entrever más piel de la que él jamás había visto en el cuartel. Hombres se escabullían en habitaciones con una o incluso dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Todo era un espectáculo nuevo para él.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué demonios tuvo que acabar en una situación así, en una zona como esa, contra su voluntad y por qué, tan siquiera, no puso una mínima resistencia.

- Ah, porque el heichou me habría sacado la mierda y me habría arrastrado inconsciente de todas formas – se autorespondió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa irónica.

- ¿Qué tanto dices, cariño? – le interrogó una de las mujeres que hace nada acosaba a Rivaille, al tiempo que posaba la mano en su hombro y sonreía picaronamente.

- E-eh… no, nada – no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente incómodo y buscó con ansiedad mal disimulada la presencia del sargento.

- Vamos Jaeger, no tenemos toda la noche – dijo el pelinegro mientras con la cabeza, le hacía una seña al castaño para que entrara al local.

- S-sí… – pronunció incómodo Eren ya que la dama se le había pegado más, entrelazándose a su brazo.

Dentro, se podía sentir un ambiente relajado, casi agradable.

- Cof… - tosió el heichou.

- Oh, sargento – una voz algo ronca se escuchó detrás de unas cortinas.

Poco después salió una señora, algo mayor, ataviada de un hermoso yukata color rosa pálido con detalles de flores de cerezo.

- ¿En qué podemos servirle hoy? – cuestionó, algo coqueta.

En ese momento, Eren buscó deshacerse del agarre de la mujer que le acompañaba y esconderse detrás de su heichou. El terror comenzaba a invadirlo conforme se daba cuenta de que EN REALIDAD SI ESTABA DENTRO DE UN PRÓSTIBULO con el ÚNICO PROPÓSITO de ser desvirgado.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – habló pausadamente Rivaille. En algún punto las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor se dispersaron, dejándolos solos a los cuatro en aquel, supondremos, recibidor.

Sí, los cuatro. Porque Eren aún tenía a una desconocida con poco ropa totalmente aferrada a él.

De nuevo, mientras el heichou parecía explicarle la situación a aquella señora, trató, discretamente, de apartar a la damisela que le apresaba, pero sólo logró que ella reposara su cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida y llevaran un tipo de relación íntima.

Sintió un poco de asco… en serio no tenía nada en contra de todas esas féminas, lo más probable es que ni siquiera ellas mismas desearan estar allí, quizás tenían deudas o carecían de otro lugar al cual pertenecer, pero tampoco era su culpa y no se sentía nada cómodo estando allí o mucho menos pensar siquiera en perder su pureza con alguien que no amaba.

- Ya veo, es un caso especial entonces… déjelo en nuestras manos. – se escuchó la voz madura de aquella señora al tiempo que sonreía amablemente. – Ven jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas?

- … Eren – respondió algo reacio, pero más aliviado al comprobar que la mujer que lo tenía prisionero lo soltaba y se apartaba.

Pero poco le duró la felicidad al ver como ésta se había alejado sólo para posicionarse ahora al lado del heichou y susurrarle algo al oído.

- Curioso nombre… de todas formas, se me informó de tu caso, así que no te preocupes, hoy estarás al cuidado de una jovencita experta en estos temas, es su especialidad – soltó una risilla molesta – Ven, sígueme, ella sólo recibe visitas en su habitación privada.

Se quedó estático, ignorando casi por completo lo que decía aquella anciana. Su vista estaba única y completamente fija en el sargento, quien ahora se dejaba manosear por aquella dama y era guiado a través de un largo pasillo.

Antes de que la señora del yukata de cerezos lo tomara de la mano, para prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el otro lado, pudo cruzar miradas con el heichou. Y vio claramente como este le articulaba, en silencio. Entendió perfectamente aquellos labios mudos:

_"Haz que mi inversión valga la pena."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me costó una vida escribir esto D: tardé toda la fucking semana… aunque fue más que nada porque me frustran las otras actividades que tengo e_e like el colegio… esa mierda es mierda.**

**Buano, juro que este SI será un twoshot… lleno de sexo salvaje :D**

**No sexo hetero con personajes que ni siquiera tengo la puta idea de cómo o quiénes son ._. , no, el más puro y sexo gay entre Rivaille y Eren muajajajajaja :D… peeeero eso en el próximo capítulo xD… que llegará algún día :D**

**Si se preguntan "Porqué esta tía está haciendo otra historia en vez de continuar Leche condensada?!" Pues sepan que no he tenido inspireichon pa la otra historia y esta surgió como afgdasfasfgadshadshgaedsraesrta y simplemente TUVE que escribirla :D. Fue toda una revelación que vino a mí en forma de oneshot sepsoso pero acabó como twoshot incompleto. Por ahora. Fin.**

**Pd. No se me ocurría nada para el fucking título ._.U**

*** No tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman los cuadrados donde meten a cada caballo xD y google no me dijo nada... sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren vio algo perplejo aquella habitación. Era más pulcra de lo que jamás imaginó, contaba con un sillón personal, una cama bastante amplia, una mesita de noche con una simple pero bonita lámpara y una puerta que parecía conducir al baño. Las paredes eran amarillo pastel y estaban totalmente limpias, sin ninguna mancha de dudosa procedencia corrompiendo su color.

Sí, eso fue lo único que concentró su atención, para nada le perturbó la chica desnuda que hablaba apaciblemente con la anciana que anteriormente lo arrastrase hasta allí.

- Y bueno, está todo en tus manos, trátalo bien y haz que su primera experiencia sea inolvidable – dijo la mujer del yukata rosado antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al castaño.

- ¿Uh? – Eren parecía aún no caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba metido.

- Ven, no seas tímido –habló una voz delicada.

El menor volteó lentamente hacia la cama. Un escalofrío y un copioso sudor lo cubrieron al ver en ella a una chica bastante joven sin ninguna ropa puesta y haciéndole señas con la mano despreocupadamente.

- E-etto… - tartamudeó – No… verás… ehh… - sus palabras premeditadas anteriormente se fueron al carajo en ese preciso momento. Su rostro era un poema, ni siquiera sabía dónde posar su mirada, mucho menos qué decirle a la chica para poder así escapar.

- Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré todo – la muchacha rió levemente al decir esto y se levantó, contoneando las caderas seductoramente al tiempo que se acercaba a Eren.

Por su parte, el chico titán comenzó a aterrarse y retroceder, hasta que chocó con la puerta.

Cuando la joven tomó su mano, Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

- ¡No! ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo contigo! –al diablo la delicadeza, sabía que la chica se podría sentir rechazada, pero no quería alargar más la cosa o peor aún, ser tocado por alguien más que no fuera su sargento. En ningún sentido.

- Sé que no puedes, pero ya te enseñaré, seré tu maestra esta noche – no pareció captar el mensaje.

- N-no… - se asustó aún más al sentir que la mujer empezaba a desabotonar su camisa -M-me refiero a… ¡a que no quiero tener sexo con una prostituta! – escupió aquellas palabras con tanta fuerza que hasta parecieron hacer eco en el silencio de la habitación.

Ok, eso SÍ había sido rudo y maleducado.

Abrió los ojos totalmente arrepentido. No era ningún cretino y no había sido su intención menospreciar a la pobre muchacha. Se disculparía de inmediato.

Pero antes que pudiera decir pío siquiera, ella habló.

- Bien – dijo totalmente tranquila a la vez que se daba vuelta, sacaba una bata de debajo de una almohada, se la ponía y se sentaba despreocupadamente en el sillón.

- ¿E-eh? – Eren se sentía aturdido – N-no… no es lo que quise decir… - debía pedir perdón, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Cualquier cosa coherente que pudiera decir, se perdía en su tráquea y no llegaba a ser formado – Y-yo…

- No, nene, en serio, te entiendo – ni siquiera alzó la vista, se estaba limando las uñas – te obligaron, ¿no?

- Uh, pues si…

- Y yo no te atraigo para nada, ¿no?

- No te ofendas, pero no… - No le daba buena espina este repentino interrogatorio.

- Porque… te atraen los de tu mismo sexo – la chica lo miró con una malévola sonrisa de oreja a oreja al decir esto- ¿no?

- … - Eren se quedó mudo, con un rojo brillante cubriendo sus mejillas y prolongándose hasta sus orejas.

- Eso lo dice todo, cariño.

El castaño boqueó como pez fuera del agua, totalmente perplejo por ser tan transparente que hasta una mujerzuela se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Aunque…

A él no le gustaban todos los hombres. A decir verdad, no le gustaban las bananas andantes… sólo le gustaba Rivaille. Única y solamente él.

Bajó la mirada. Recordó que a no mucha distancia, Rivaille estaría haciendo-quién-sabe-qué con la mujer que se lo llevó.

- Ah… -suspiró cansado.

- ¿Quieres hablar? Digo, para que el dinero de tu padre no sea del todo desperdiciado – una risilla algo molesta acompañó el comentario de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál padre? Rivaille heichou me obligó y pagó todo esto – soltó en un bufido el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún molesto.

- ¿Eh? ¿el sargento Rivi Rivaille está aquí? – preguntó la chica al tiempo que se paraba de un salto, los ojos brillando de la emoción.

- ¿Ri…vi Rivaille? – cuestionó Eren, asqueado por lo cursi que ese sobrenombre sonaba - ¿Qué demo…?

- ¡Kyaaa! – chilló la fémina, pasando totalmente del castaño - ¿con quién se fue? ¿quién es la perra que lo complacerá esta noche?

- … N-no lo sé…

- ¡Ugh!¡De haber sabido que el sargento estaría aquí hubiera corrido a agarrármelo! – habló a la vez que hacía un puchero.

- El… ¿el sargento viene seguido a este lugar? – indagó el menor, los celos carcomiéndolo poco a poco.

- No mucho, pero las que hemos tenido la suerte de alguna vez servirlo sabemos LO BIEN que se siente tenerlo dentro – dijo mientras gemía algo lasciva – ¡Hmmm~!

- … - Eren sólo pudo bajar el rostro, tratando de ocultar la mueca de repulsión que le había ocasionado ese comentario… ¡Qué chica más desvergonzada! ¡¿Cómo podía referirse así del heichou?! – Tsk… - se le escapó ese chasquido de lengua.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Celosín? – preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Acaso es él el sujeto del cual estás enamorado?

Eren abrió enormemente los ojos y de nuevo sintió el calor aglomerarse en sus cachetes.

- ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! – su voz salió más aguda de lo que hubiera querido.

La fémina sólo pudo observarlo curiosa, un dedo en su labio inferior mientras ataba cabos.

- A-además yo… yo jamás acepté que… m-me gustasen los… hombres… - prosiguió Eren sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo analizado – ¡N-no me atrae ninguno!... s-sólo un poquito… quizás… el sargento… - dijo eso último es un murmullo que pensó no sería escuchado.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

- ¡OH POR MARGOT! – gritó la chica - ¡¿Estaba en lo correcto?! ¿Estás enamorado de Rivi Rivaille? ¡KYAAAAA~!

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No! E-e-eso… ¡yo no…! – pero fue olímpicamente ignorado… en realidad, nada de lo que dijera tendría sentido ya.

Mejor resignarse y aceptarlo. Se hizo un ovillo mientras ocultaba la cara en sus rodillas. Se sentía mal, increíblemente mal. Fue humillado por una prostituta.

Bueno, no humillado… leído mejor dicho… y por una cualquiera, eso, de alguna forma, hería su orgullo. Era tan transparente que le daba rabia ser él.

- Jajajaja – rió con ganas la joven, pero se detuvo al ver al menor hecho una bolita de depresión – Hey, cariño – lo llamó suavemente al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado de él - ¿No has pensado decirle a Rivi lo que sientes?

Eren alzó la vista unos segundos y observó fijamente a aquella mujer. Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban de la situación en la que se encontraba: siendo consolado por una prosti.

- Él lo sabe – respondió al final – ¿Por qué crees que me trajo hasta aquí sino?

- ¿Uh?

- Piensa que es la edad, que estoy confundido – pequeñas lágrimas se amontonaban, nublando aquellas orbes verdes – no se dignó siquiera a dejar que me confesara para rechazarme. Le debo dar asco.

- Owww, pobrecito – exclamó a la vez que lo abrazaba enérgicamente.

- ¡Uhhmf! – Eren podía sentir los pechos de la chica en su cara, asfixiándolo.

- ¿Sabes? Me has conmovido – habló decidida mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano al castaño - ¡Levántate!

- ¿Ah? – algo confundido, Eren aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie - ¿Para qué quieres que…? – pero fue acallado cuando la fémina abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo tiró fuera, al pasillo.

- ¡Ve! Aún hay tiempo… ¡Ve y arrebátale a esa zorra, sea quien sea, lo que por derecho es tuyo! – semi gritó.

Eren contempló perplejo a aquella mujer que le daba ánimos y sintió como la sangre se calentaba dentro de él. Reunió todo el valor que no tuvo en sus jodidos 15 años y los juntó a esa rabia irracional que había empezado a invadirlo. ¡Sí! ¡Iría a buscar al heichou y obligarlo a que, por lo menos, escuche como le declaraba su amor! ¡Al carajo la paliza que le daría después! Necesitaba desahogarse. ¡Por su orgullo! O al menos, lo poco que quedaba de él.

= . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . =

En otro lado, en otra habitación.

- Hmmm… Rivi… - gemía una mujer mientras se posicionaba en medio de las piernas del pelinegro.

- Nhh… - se limitó a responder el sargento.

La fémina ya estaba con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, dispuesta a darse al afán cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente de un azote.

- ¡NO! – vociferó un castaño.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel preciso instante.

La escena que se presentaba en aquel momento rondaba lo cómico: Eren, con los brazos extendidos, uno en el marco de la puerta y el otro apuntando hacia la cama, Rivaille mirándolo sorprendido, aún a pesar de su permanente faz de indiferencia, la mujer completamente aturdida… y desnuda… con el miembro del mayor entre sus manos y el rostro a escasos centímetros del mismo. La boca aún abierta…

- ¡No! – volvió a chillar, esta vez con un tono más agudo, producto de la vergüenza que le provocó procesar lo que veía y darse cuenta de que tenía ante él el pene de su amado totalmente expuesto.

- Jeager… - la voz de Rivaille era idéntica a la de un asesino a punto de degollar a su próxima víctima - …¿quieres explicarme… – habló pausado a la vez que apartaba a la señorita y metía su miembro dentro del pantalón – …que carajos, putas, vergas… - prosiguió a acomodarse el resto de sus ropas - …haces aquí? – terminó de formular su pregunta y se levantó dela cama, yendo directo, totalmente cegado, a estrellar su pesada mano contra el cuello del menor.

- ¡Ugh! – el aire lo abandonó tan rápido como el agarre se afianzaba – Y-yo… - se sintió ser levantado un poco del suelo… ¡Y eso que era diez cm más alto que el sargento! – Y-yo… ¡uh!

- ¿Tú qué, pequeña rata? Habla claro – escupió el pelinegro, totalmente molesto.

- … L-lo… a-amo… - soltó en un susurro ahogado.

Pero aun así, el heichou lo logró escuchar. Al igual que la mujer desnuda en la cama. Y la anciana del yukata rosado. Y la muchacha que hace nada estuviera con Eren, que estaba junto a la vieja en el pasillo.

Rivaille soltó a Eren y éste cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso, tosiendo fuertemente…. Y siendo ese el único ruido que perturbara la silenciosa habitación.

- Uhm, sargento… - trató de empezar la señora mayor.

- Gracias por su servicio. – dijo seco.

Luego tomó su chaqueta, que yacía en la mesita de noche, agarró al mocoso de la camisa y salió, arrastrándolo consigo. Las chicas del pasillo le abrieron paso.

Siguió así, caminando rápido hasta que abandonó el local. Después la zona roja. Después las calles principales. Los callejones por los que se había metido. Y así hasta que llegó al alojamiento donde dejaron los caballos. Todo ese lapsus, Eren estuvo siempre atrás suyo, tratando de seguirle el ritmo y respirar al mismo tiempo, porque en ningún momento el sargento aflojó el agarre del cuello de la camisa del menor.

Cuando llegó al establo, lo soltó bruscamente, casi tirándolo contra el suelo. No dijo nada, sólo se adentró al pequeño lugar y desató sus caballos.

Eren no sabía qué decir. Sentía furia, miedo, desconcierto y algo de culpa.

- Toma – señaló el pelinegro mientras le daba las bridas de su caballo.

- Heichou… yo… - trató de explicarse el castaño.

- Silencio – lo acalló y procedía a poner un pie en el estribo, dispuesto a montar.

- No. No me pienso callar esta vez – continuó el menor a la vez que se acercaba a Rivaille - ¿Por qué no quiere escuchar lo que le digo? ¿Es tan difícil de entender, de aceptar? No le pido que me corresponda, sólo que me oiga… por favor…

- Agh… - resopló, apretando el puente de su nariz – sé breve, ya tuve suficiente con el bochorno que me hiciste pasar en el prostíbulo… nunca podré volver a poner un pie en ese lugar.

- ¿Tanto así disfruta revolcarse con esas cualquiera? – cuestionó, dolido.

- No es eso. Es que son prácticas.

- ¿No le provoca repulsión? Pensé que era un fanático de la limpieza – el sargento le dedicó una mirada asesina – Ehh… digo, que era un hombre muy pulcro… - se corrigió.

- Sólo toco y me dejo tocar lo necesario – explicó con simpleza el mayor.

- ¿Y al besarse? – no pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera su cara al preguntar eso.

- No las beso. Ni ellas a mí. Tampoco les practico sexo oral. Eso sí sería sucio.

Eren abrió los ojos enormemente ante esta revelación.

- Entonces… usted no ha dado su primer….- pero fue interrumpido.

- No tengo tu edad mocoso, no olvides eso. Mis únicas experiencias no son prostitutas.

- P-pero… entonces… ¿porqué…?

- Ellas no exigen ningún tipo de lazo emocional. Me complacen, les doy dinero. Simple y práctico intercambio.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, procesando la información.

- ¿Es todo? ¿Ya podemos regresar al cuartel para que me golpee contra la pared por haber tirado de forma tan insulsa mi dinero en un mocoso impotente? – dijo con saña el sargento.

- ¡No soy impotente! – se defendió el menor, algo apenado por la insinuación.

- No pudiste con una prostituta…

- ¡No es que no pudiera, es que no quise!

- ¿Por qué n…?

- ¡¿Por qué no me toma en serio?! ¡Usted me gusta! ¡Lo amo!- gritó, una lágrima traviesa corriendo por su mejilla de la frustración que le provocaba todo aquello.

- Eso ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste cuando interrumpiste mi felación.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces? – ya se estaba hastiando de tanto rodeo.

Eren bajó la vista, avergonzado, meditando si debería seguir o detenerse, antes de que el heichou lo asesinara por la petición que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Jeager , no tengo toda la noche – apuró el pelinegro.

- T-tengamos sexo… - soltó el castaño en un susurro.

- ¿Eh…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo, me alargué más de la cuenta :D hahaha… no me odien ._.U me costó desde las 7pm hasta ahora (11:15 pm) escribir esto… aunque el chat distraía…**

**Y juro que en el próx cap ya estará el sexo salvaje. Lo juro por Sasuki.**

**Y uhm… eso xD**

**Pd. No sé cómo actuaría una prosti normal, así que en cosa de diálogos y personalidad, improvisé.**

**Pd 2. Alguna fujoshi dispuesta a contactarme por interno o por review para que hablemos sobre "la casita"? O sea, del capi 51 del manga de shingeki xD ajysahtyarsuyatgsa me quedé con las ganas de hablar con alguien sobre lo ficcioso que fue ese capi y como vivirán en una cabaña chiquita y agashsfgsfjafsjhfsjhafsahga así que si alguna quiere hablarlo, pliiiiiisssss contácteme owo**

**Eso, taus taus xD**


End file.
